The destiny of the light
by yousei.san
Summary: This is a story about two paladins. One is a male human and the other is a female blood elf. What will they do if they are bounded together by the Light? Will they understand it? Follow the story of those two while they fight for their "love" and the problems in their time. (On "Beta", please review with correction or what you would like to happen, any suggestion is welcome!)


This is a story about two paladins. One is a male human and the other is a female blood elf. What will they do if they are bounded together by the Light? Will they understand it? Follow the story of those two while they fight for their "love" and the problems in their time (On "Beta", please review with correction or what you would like to happen, any suggestion is welcome!)

As the description said, it's a World of Warcraft inspired story! I don't own any right of it, I just created those two characters and used the lore and story of the game to get a story. Some ideas comes from my roleplay with some of my friends. As I said, any suggestion, correction and whatsomore are welcome! Ps. I have university, I will write more but in the due time…since WoD takes some time as well eheh…ENJOY 3

"Where to now captain?" Hearing this, Duncan turned toward the voice who talked and simply replied "we must wait for further orders…" gazing at the other direction feeling something wasn't right. He just simply couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was watching him and the others…but he couldn't let this paranoia worry the others. Being the good paladin he was, he already readied himself and taken care of the injured ones, so that the better troops could fight and defend the others.

At the moment he began to calm himself, he heard an horn blowing, an horde patrol! Screaming orders he followed his already minded plan. Ahead there were mostly orcs warrior, mage and warlock. There were some paladins and priests as well but they were kind of few to keep an eye on the others. His men were anxious almost to fight, mostly his friend dwarf Broin who ran first and took down some of the orcs.

The alliance had the upper hand in the fight, since there were more healers and they were camped, so they fought in a known territory. Some of the horde ran away mid fight, leaving the brave enough of the others to fight a loose battle. Before ending the others lives, Duncan stopped and screamed another order "Take some prisoners! We must know what were their orders!" as he said this, his eyes stopped on one of the enemy paladin. A female blood elf…what a sight for him she was. Her golden wings adorned her back while she tried desperately to block some attacks. She clearly was lacking of energies since she was bent and grimacing all the time. At light speed a tauren was in front of her, pushing her backs and blocking some of the hits for her. 'He is trying to run away…we must stop them'. Charging himself with light, Duncan ran to them and almost tackled the tauren taking both of the horde by surprise. The girl casted a bubble on her friend and glared at the human. Breaking her bubble shield was easy, since her lack of mana and his strength took easy vantage on her. The tauren pushed again her away and in the meanwhile tried to hit Duncan. The only choice was to stun him and block the blood elf. Easily thought than said, since fighting a bull with the same spell and more strength isn't that entertaining. The elf simply grinned and healed her companion but at the aid of Duncan there was Broin. It could have been amusing watching a tauren battling a dwarf, but at the situation at hand…laugh can come later. It didn't took long for the little fight to end, since more alliance men came and the 2 were exhausted. The two shared a sad glance, before the tauren dropped senseless on the floor. Duncan watched the elf who in turn tried to reach for her friend.

"Take her prisoner, the tauren as well…" were the last word she heard before seeing all black.

The first thing she felt was pain, tiredness and some voices on the background. She opened her eyes glancing at her surrounding…the alliance camp. She was tied to a pole, 'rather savage' she thought. She couldn't see Tormor and this preoccupied her a lot. She called some light to herself but to no avail

'damn them…they must have bound my power' just the thought make her grit her teeth and try harder to loose her tie.

The noise was enough to get the attention of some of the alliance, that dutifully called upon their captain she could guess.

As he came he recognized him for the paladin of before. As her, and any cliché paladin, his hair were a very brilliant blonde with deep blue eyes who fell immediately on hers. They gazed for some seconds before she screamed "Selama ashal'anore!". Duncan in turn rolled his eyes and took a flask and offered it to her. The elf spitted to his feet and grinned like a kid, happy of her doing. A near night elf felt the action too aggravating and readied his blade just to scare her off to behave.

'Well isn't she a feisty one…' he thought but corrected himself since it was being just awkward is stare on her. He kneeled to her level and said in orchish

"You are now a prisoner of the alliance, behave and we will not have to use force on you. No harm will come to you if you give us not the reason to…I suggest you just comply with us and we might close an eye for you…"

Hearing his orchish was just too much for her to take, since she was gasped and just stared at him wide eyed. He lifted a brown in confusion, it was no new of someone to know the main language of the other faction…it was weird she didn't know it in fact. Her gaze fell on the ground feeling no words to reply him. Duncan sensing her stress hushed the other soldiers away and tried to make her at ease…something in him was stirring for her situation. He felt she didn't deserve all this…

"What's your name, elf?" he asked.

"My…name?"

"Yes…can you speak orchish? _We need some thalassian translator maybe…" _the last part he said was in common but she could get the word "thalassian".

"Yes I can…I just don't want to talk to you."

He just smiled in response and got up

"Oh so you don't want to know how the others are…too bad then" he turned to hide his grin, this could be amusing at least for him a bit.

"What? You have Tormor as well? Tell me how and where he is!" She demanded almost maddeningly.

"Mh you get what you want IF I get what I want…" he kneeled to her again. Her face flushed and looked away, shivering a bit. What did he say too bad? But repeating his words in his mind and the action of before by getting them alone…he understood.

"No, no! Not in that sense! I meant that I'll ask you question and you will reply to mine! I would never do something with…a horde."

She got again red but he could sense that she was angry now

"So I'm not that good for you because I'm a hordie? Well too bad your female human are too fat and your elf are tall and muscular…dwarf and gnome are too short and ugly and dreanei…talking goat!"

He raised a brown to the word 'hordie' and ignored the rest, common insult inter-faction, nothing new here. Anyway He couldn't take away the feeling that seeing her flushed angry, with a bit of her ears red too, was a cute sight. 'What in the Light am I thinking right now?'. He sighed, this was getting to nowhere. He brought a hand to his face to massage his temple.

"Lyrilia." She simply said.

"Lyrilia…? Is that your name?"

"Yes…care to give me the name of my captor?"

"Duncan. Duncan Smythe." He smiled to her, a kind action in this situation…

She eyed the flask but turned away her gaze, instead she spoke to him

"So Duncan….where is my tauren friend? Is he still alive? Where is he?"

She prayed in the light for a positive reply, even if they were prisoners, the thought of him being alive was reassuring for her…there might still be hope for them.

Duncan simply replied

"You don't need to know that right now, I'll just say that yes, he is alive…no questions about yourself instead? What do we want and where will we take you?" he offered again his flask. Her only response was to lean closer to it and slightly opened her mouth to drink from it. Duncan was gazing at her intensively, He never thought such a sight could trap him that bad. Slowly he let her drink, savoring the moment. The tension it was creating was too much for him to bare. He didn't even wait for her reply

"I need to go…I'll come and check you later. Don't anger the others…"

She just lifted a brown at his action…so weird.

He got to the nearly river and washed his face. He was so red in face, most thought he didn't feel good…had they known that it was because a stupid thing over a blood elf even...

As the day went on, Duncan couldn't remove from his mind the thought of Lyrilia. Every once and then he checked on her…at the end someone used a cloth to shush her up, she must have bad mouthed someone…he laughed a bit at the thought. In the evening the cloud were covering the sun and some drop of rain started to come. Everyone just guttered what they needed and went to the covered spots. Duncan get his stuffs as well but before he went in his tent, he remember Lyrilia. He ran to her and saw her all wet, the hair covered her face while she curled in what she could in the little liberty. Using a knife he cut the rope and brought her to his tent. He almost regretted his choice, had not been her shivering…

"here…dry yourself" he offered her a spare blanket while he took some cloth to dry his hairs…they weren't that long but better safe than sorry. When he turned he noticed all the mug on the legs and plate armor. Sighing He gave another cloth to dry more of the rain. He was just too tired at the moment

"Just…don't make any move. Your power is bound to some of us, there are sentinels out even. If you want to give a try in exchange of your life…you are free."

He knew he was harsh but it was for the best of both. Her for not getting hurt and him…simply wanted her safe. She nodded to him and sat on the ground. Sighing again he gathered some supplies to make at least a comfortable "bed" for her to rest for the night. He got to his and rested, in the early morning they will marc to their base and start her interrogatory.

Later that night, she couldn't sleep. 'why is he acting like this? Harsh in words but his actions betray him…must be his "chivalry" but…being an horde it makes it hard for him to decide I guess.'

She stared at his sleeping face. He has shaved some days ago she guesses, since his face has some stubbles…not that "big" like the other humans she saw. 'Weird…' she thought comparing to the flawless face of her male race. Then she got up to see his ear…so small compared to hers or the night elf. The brow were larger but shorter. She then got to his neck, more "muscular" again of the blood elf. 'Why am I comparing to us? Oh well…'. What caught her sight where his bare arm. So many muscle! Her race had, but humans were more muscular in ALL. Not like orcs, but stronger than her for sure. 'No wonder he bested me…'. She got again to his face, watching his nose this time…it was so weird for her. She reached an hand to touch him but retreated it, will he wake up if she touched him? Better not risk. She got bored after a bit of studying him, he just seemed rougher, harder and muscular in everything he had. She couldn't fight him bare handed for sure…feeling the chill of the night she got the her "bed" and tried to get what little rest she could. After some minutes she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
